Electronic and computer-based systems often receive commands from users. For example, an access control system may receive a command to open a door. As another example, an elevator control system may receive a command to send an elevator car to a particular floor. Such commands can be input using, for example, a button on a panel or another interface.
US20110100762A1 describes, among other things, an electronic door trim with command buttons.
Further options for the input of commands into systems could be advantageous. This is addressed herein by at least some of the embodiments described.